entre tu y yo
by heartbreaker6
Summary: just read and find out
1. It Started Out So Cool

**_Entre Tu y Yo_**

**Chapter 1: It Started Out So Cool**

_Today was the day. The day that I was going to win against that two timing back stabbing wench. I wasn't always like this. So angry and full of hate, wanting revenge. Thriving for it. Its all her fault if she hadn't betrayed me I would still be a sweet and innocent girl that everyone loved. Or at least I thought they did. Turns out it was all a lie. So why am I acting like this even though I know the truth. Because I love thr thrill. From this day forward I will be a new me. Watch me work._

**Flashback:**

"Suki wait up!" I called out for her to wait up for me.

"Oh geez Ayame your so slow. Hurry up we're going to be late again." Suki replied back.

"I'm right behind you!" I called out again almost out of breath trying to catch up to Suki.

_I was always the one tagging behind her. Always wanting to catch up but never did. Couldn't even get even. But all that's gonna change._

We arrived in the park a half an hour late. The guys we were suppose to meet up with were flirting with some blonde girl and her twin sister. Suki stopped in her tracks, turned towards me and smiled a devilish smile that always ment trouble. She put her arm around me and whispered gentaly in my ear.

"You better not mess this up. Follow my lead and you might get a kiss if your lucky." With that said she intertwined my hand with hers and stated walking towards the guys as if we were best friends.

_I always thought we were. What a lie I was living in._

We walked towards them until we were three feet away from them then made a quick right like we didnt see them.

"Suki wait-"

"Shut up. I told you before just follow my lead." She snapped at me in a hushed tone.

I quickly shut my mouth and just followed in her foot steps. She swung me around suddenly and gave me a big hug. I was to stunnned to even retaliate. Then she starts crying. I didn't have the slightest clue what happened.

"Suki are you ok?" I asked in a low voice.

"Speak up. So they can hear you." She said lowly.

"What?"

"Speak-up. Do I have to spell it out for you. Damn your so stupid."

_Back then I let Suki call me anything she wanted because we were friends. I thought she was playing around._

So I did what she said. I spoke up loud and clear so they could hear me.

"Suki what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I spoke so loud everyone in the park herd. And shore enough so did the guys. They looked hard at us then left that blond and her twin behind.

"Sup ladies. Didn't notice ya came already. We were just giving those ladies some directions."

Suki just looked at the dude who was trying to explain himself with watery red eyes.

"Who are you?" Suki asked knowing well she knew who he was.

"Huh? You don't remeber me. You called us the other day saying you and your friend were going to the park and for me and my boy to meet ya there to hang out."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"I don't remeber. Tell you what if you can make sure me and my bestie have a good time then we'll make sure you guys have a even better time." Suki told them with a sly smerk on her face.

_This can't be good. Dammit Suki what are you thinking now._

Suki got up from me and quickly linked arms with the guy she was just talking to.

"Lets go."

"He-he. You are a fiesty one."

"Yeah among other things."

"Mmm. Seems like this is going to be a good day."

_Such a hoe. Do anything for sex. Eek she disguess me. And yet I'm still hanging with her. I should be one to talk. Takes one to know one I guess. No! I'm nothign like her. Am I?_

I looked at the guys friend. He was way cuter than his friend.

"Tef. Why do I even bother?"

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about my boy. He's such a womanizer. But I guess I can't really complain since I still stick with him."

_No way! This guy is just like me._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure he's gonan treat your friend good... ahh." He tried to explain. I couldn't help but giggle. It was so cute.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Well... it seems we are not needed for this party. I'm going home. Nice meeting you... ahh..."

"It's Kaname."

"Oh.. Kaname. Nice meeting you. See ya." Just as I was about to walk off. He reached out his hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was so stunned. I couldn't move. I started to shake thinking of what might happen next.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just relax. I just don't want to be alone. I feel like me and you have a connection. I've never thought a little girl could attract me so."

"Little girl?!?!? Your the same age as me." I said with a slightly shivering voice because his grip got tighter.

"Actually I'm not. Your 16 right?"

"Ye- yes."

"I'm 21."

_Ehhh!!! NO way this guy is 21. He looks like he's... well way younger. Damn!_

"I didn't catch your name."

"My name... umm.. uhh... A-Ay-Ayame."

"Well A-Ay-Ayame. It's up to you whether or not you want to be a party pooper or come wiht me to have fun."

"But your..."

"Does age make a difference to you?"

"Not really. BUt-"

"Ok then. Lets go."

**End Flashback:**

_Your probably wondering what happend next. He ended up cheating on me with Suki in a 3 way with his friend in my bed. Well, that comes later. If I tell you that part now you would be so confused you wouldn't know what I'm talking about when it reaches the end. He-he. So for now watch how deception gets to the best of us._

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Shocking Isn't It?

**_Entre Tu y Yo_**

**Chapter 2: Shocking Isn't It?**

_To have me by the neck. Never wanting to set free. You are my master. My one and only baby. You please me in a way that I call out your name everytime. You smile at me with a face that's so divine. This is it. I'm at the end of my line. _

I woke up the next morning in a strange place. I know it wasn't my room because I have teddy bears everywhere and my walls are pink. This room was completely dark. Green curtains from what i could se but I could tell that there was something else behind it to keep the bright light out. The bed I was lying in was big enough to fit 3 people. I tried opening my eyes wider but that didn't help. I still couldnt see worth a lick. I got off the edge of the bed and fell wha felt like 3 feet. Turns out the bed is like a swing. The thump I made woke up the person that was in the same bed as me. I didn't even know someone was there until he urned the lamp on that was right beside him.

"Naughty kitty. Trying to leave without your masters permission. Come here."

"Kitty? Master? Huh?"

_This guy is so full of himself._

"Its to early for this. Just come back to bed Kitty."

"But-"

He got down from the bed.

"Don't parents know your here. Your best friend is next door and your clothes are being washed."

I looked down and noticed I only had on a short shirt. No bra no panties. I felt so revealed. The look on my face said it all.

"H-he. Your a shy one. Nothing happend so you don't have to make that face. Can we get back o bed now? I'm really not a morning person."

"But you said Kitty and master! What-"

He placed his finger on my lips to shut me up.

"Can we talk when I'm not sleep cause all I can't undrstand a word your saying right now. If you feel like I'll take advantage of you just go in that draw to your right and take out some boxers hen get back in bed. Please. No mor talky Talky. mmk?"

I just shook my head and headed towards the dresser. Grabbed some boxers put them on quickly and scurried back in the bed. Making sure I sayed on the farthest side of the bed. He turned the light off then went right back to sleep.

_Damn he can fall asleep fast. I really want to know what he was talking about. I'm so lost. But I do have to admit this makes me feel so grown up. Sleeping next to a guy. My heart won't stop rasing. And he's so cute._

"Umm... Kaname?"

"Mmm."

I couldn't say another word after that. Like a big cob of spit was caught in my throat. So instead of forcing it I just went with the flow. I gazed at him. His llucious soft lips and his silky smooth black hair with dark brown high lights. His sleeping face. All was an amazement to me. I liked my lips at how scrumpious he was as he layed asleep. He moved in closer to me until both his hands were wrapped around my entire body. I started to shake at being so close to a mans body. The only person that was ever this close to me before was my brother Ren.

_But that's a different story, that will eventually come up._

He squeezed me tighter until I could barely breathe. I took in short deep breaths. Almost like I was hyperventalating. Just when I thought He wasnever going to loosen his grip he did. Closing my eyes trying to catch my breath my lips met his. I was stunned for a while. When I pulled away he woke up. I blush bright red. Hoping he didn't notice what I did by accedent of corse. I tured away from him.

_Oh my god, he's awake. Did he feel that? Of corse he did. It was my lips pressed against his. But maybe he was to dead in his sleep to have felt it. Yeah that's it. He just woke up cause, ahhh I'm screwed. What to do? What to do? What will he do to me. I did it without permission. But it was by accedent. He should understand. I'lll just tell him sorry and tell him it wasn't on purpose. That should be good. GULP. Here goes._

I turned back around with my eyes tightly closed.

"I-I'm..." I opened my eyes to see his expression but he was dead asleep again.

_This guy can wake up and go to sleep that fast. And on top of that he can't feel not a thing while he's sleep. Did he wake up to make sure I didn't leave? No. Of corse not. But then again._

**Flashback:**

"Naughty kitty. Trying to leave without your masters permission. Come here."

**End Flashback:**

_It can't be._

* * *

Its funny how things turn out... ha ha... hope you liked to chapter. Don't know when I'm going to write the next one. But when I do it will be just as good as this one. Hoped you loved it LiLy. LOve u.

**MiMa**


	3. What I really want?

**_Entre Tu y Yo_**

**Chapter 3: What I really want?**

I watched him sleep for as long as I could. Which wasn't long. I really had to go to the bathroom. Good thing he had one in his room other wise I'd be out of luck. I looked myself in the mirror when I was done and noticed a very dark mark on my neck.

"What is that?"

I pulled my hair back to get a better look at it.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed.

_I don't believe this. It's a collar. So that's what he ment by the fuck am I gonna do now. I can't go to school wearing this thing. I'll be the laughing stalk of the entire school. Shit! what am I gonna do now?_

"Maybe it's just a joke. I'll go ask and everything will be cleared." I opened the door and Kaname was leaning against the wall to my left.

"What are you-"

"I'm guessing you saw the collar." He spoke in a hushed tone that I had to really strain my ears to hear him.

_Must still be tired._

"Yes."

"I'll tell you after I get out the shower. Unless you want to join me."

I blushed cherry red and looked down at the ground so he wouldn't see me plurished face.

_Did he really ask me what I think he did. Perv. He's such a perv. How can he ask such a question with a straight face? It must be somethign he's use to asking. Ah. He's such a hoe. No. I'm not gonna fall for this guy. All he is, is a womanizer. I'll just smack him. Say no and leave. Yeah. That should work. Ok. Here we go._

I looked up getting ready to do as I planned but soon as I looked at Kaname, he was half sleep, droopy eyes, with an atittued that said I really want to go back to bed. I couldn't help but think he was cute. And what shocked me even more was my reply as I opened my mouth.

"Long as you don't try anything funny."

_Why the hell would I say that. What the Wtf._

He just starred at me in a haze.

"Innocent girl isn't as innocent as she dishes out. What a naughty kitty you are." He said to me then smiled.

My heart started pounding harder and harder until I couldn't breath. As I was gasping for air my vision got blurry. I forgot where I was. Everything went dark. Then a figure appeared in front of me and held out its hand to me.

_I didn't care who it was I just wanted to get out of this place._

When I came to warm water was running on my bare back that relaxxed me a little until I realized where I was and the person that was next to me.

"Kaname? What are you doing in the shower with me?!?!? Perv!!!"

"He-he so it starts. Guess your inner you is completly different then the outter you."

"Huh?"

"I thought you wouldn't get it." He chucled.

"A-YA-ME!!! Get out here right now! We are leaving. This disgusting pig can go to hell. Ayame!!! Did you hear me! I said lets go! I know your in the shower! If you don't get out here right now our friendship is throw!!!" Suki yelled at me throught the bathroom door.

"You can go if you want. But I wonder what will become of you wheather you go or stay. Your choice."

"My... choice?"

_What am I gonna do. I don't want to go. I'd rather stay here in his arms. What am I saying Suki's my friend and she needs me. I have to go. I no she's not really a good friend but still._

I looked up into Kaname's eyes. I watched as the crystal clear water dripped on his face.

_I never seen his eyes want something so much. It sent a chilling yet filling feeling throughout my entire body. I really didn't want to go. I never wanted something so much that went against alll my principles. What was more confusing is I only knew this guy for like a day and I desired him so._

I hugged him really tight. Not saying one word. I let my actions do the talking. I knew I had to leave but my body wouldn't let me. It was like I was possesed. Then I started crying. He giggled then held me close and tight. The way I felt is indiscribable.

_Hate the sin but love the sinner I always herd my mother speak when I was a little girl. I didn't understand her not one bit. But now I think I have a slight clue._

"OK. I understand. You don;t have to go. You can stay in you want. "

I held him tighter.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm glad."

He lifted my head up to look him in the eyes. Tears still flowed down my face.

"But who's gonna tell the screaming braud."

"He-he. I will."

"You sure?"

"No. But it has to be done." I smiled then got out the shower. Kaname did the same.

"Your coming?"

"Yup. It's no fun taking a shower by yourself."

"Loser."

"Aww."

"He-he." He wrapped a towel around my body and I did the same for him.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Ayame!!! Get your ass out here right now you little bitch. I'm gonna thrash you soon as I see your limble ass. Fucking cunt. Get out here!!!"

"Lets go." I sad.

"Yup. Oh. Ayame."

"Yea."

"Go easy on her."

"I'll think about it."

_What am I turning into. I've never spoken in such a harsh way before. Especially about Suki. What's happening to me?_

I opened the door.

"Finally you bitch. Lets go. I got shit to do and I need someone to carry all my bags."

"No."

"Excuse me."

"I'm not going. I'm staying here with Kaname."

"Like hell you are. Lets go."

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"You little brat. You daretalk back to me after all the things I've done for you!" She grabbed my hair and slung me acroos the room.

"I made you, and I will break you just as easily."

"I'm still not going."

"Bitch!"

She ran towards me and kneed me in the mouth. Blood gushed from my now busted lip. She punched me in my ribs leaving a drakened mark that hurt like hell.

"How dare you!!"

"Shut up." I said in a whisper tring to catch my breath. I stuggled on my feet. I wiped the blood from my lip and looked dead at Kaname. His eyes spoke words that fekt like a knife was stabbed into my chest.

"What did you say you little punk!?!?!"

"I said shut up. You think you own me? Well Suki do I have news for you."

"If you say another word I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass it will quinch your thirst."

"Try it."

I watched her carefully not taking my eyes off her every move. Dodging each blow.

_I won't be a disgrace to anyone. I will not be a burden anymore. Kaname..._

Soon as I saw an opening I gave her a hard upper-cut that alomst broke her jaw. She fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"How pathetic..." I covered my mouth soon as i realzed what wods came out my mouth.

"Who are you? Your not the same Ayame I use to know. And that's saying something... who the fuck changes over night." Suki asked holding her jaw slowly getting off the floor.

" That's because she's my pet. I own her."

_What?_

Affter I herd those words come from Kaname's mouth everything else went dark. I guess I fainted.\

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to right this chapter. Been out of it. Hoped you enjoyed it. **

****MiMa****


	4. kitty

**Entre tu y yo**

Chapter 4: Kitty

_i know all of this is getting very confusing. but it all goes you'll see. Recap. i was with Suki and we went out with some guys. i ended up with the hottest guy out of the 2 so i guess thats a plus. we hung out, had fun, bought a couple of drinks and then i dont remember. must have dranked to much. so i woke up in Kaname's bed. it was weird but once i started to relax it wasnt that bad. Fasting Forward. we got in the shower and Suki started yelling. guess something happend with her guy cause she was pissed. i dont know what came over me but i really didn't want to go. so me and Suki got into a fight. i hit her in one good upper cut and she was done. after that everything went blank. oh yeah and i now have a collar. WTF!!! big time._

**"Ayame...."**

_who's calling me now? let me sleep. i dont want to get up. _

**"Ayame. Get up. Are you ok? Answer me."**

_That's Kaname's voice._

My eyes slowly opened. it was still dark in his room so when i fully opened my eyes it didnt hurt.

**"Why are you so loud? Shh... headache over here. And whats that ringing sound. never mind its gone."**

**"I'm glad you're ok. you fainted all of a sudden, i almost lost it."**

**"You don't know me enough to care so... stop that."**

**".... of corse i care you're my kitty."**

**"What's that suppose to mean??!!?"**

i was pissed off now. he said it like he owned me. im no one's property.

**"You dont rememeber"**

**"Remember what?"**

**"Yesterday."**

**"What about it?"**

**"Ok. light weight no more drinking for you."**

**"Well excuse me for being underage."**

Now my headache came back and damn did it hurt. it was pounding so hard that it was hard to hear.

**"He-he. Ok up you go. We need to go shopping."**

**"Id rather not."**

**"Lets go."**

My body urked from the floor, almost like an electric shock. i wondered what that was and when he said lets go, it was more of a command tone then a suggestion. then i knew. he was treating me like i was his lap dog or something. oh hell no. that's definatly not going to fly with me.

**"Im not a dog. i do as i please. you don't own me to tell me what to do. So.... yeah ima be on my way now."**

i got up off the floor. damn i forgot my clothers are supposedly in the dryer. my headache went away again. thankfully.

**"Can i have my clothes please so i can leave."**

**"No."**

**"No? Look. i really need to go home. My parents are probably flipping out right bout now."**

**"Your parents? last time i checked you lived by yourself since your brother went a wall. he was the only person you considered family and ever since he left you've blocked everything and anyhting that tried to get in. Well guess what. Your blockade is about to be broken down."**

**"Stalker. You doing back round checks on me now."**

**"I had to be sure what i was getting into before i bought my precious kitty."**

**"Im not your damn kitty. What you mean you bought me? What the hell is that?"**

**"Yeah you really dont remeber. Ok. After we had a few drinks you started to daze out. when i mean you were out of it you were out of it. Then i looked into your eyes. it was like you had no soul. So i decided that you needed my help. So i helped you. We went to my agency and since you had no legal gardian your word was all i needed. I asked you if you wanted to stay with me, be mine and only mine for as long as you live. You said whatever. Which means yes. i have it in legal document that you are mine, littarlly."**

**"What?!?!? You can't buy a person."**

**"Says you. And besides i just did."**

**"Im going to the police."**

**"There're the one's who came up with this facade. For all those who have money we can buy anything. And i do mean anything. Even people, if there parents, gardian, if they have them, consent to it. if hey live on their own they have to consent to it. Which you did. So... there you go."**

My mouth dropped right open. i looked around his dark room and realized that he was infact really rich. everythign sparkled. i dont know how since no light shown in. it was getting weird. i looked at kaname. And the headache was up again. dammit. what the hell was it. i should ahve left when he asked me if i wanted to go. geez. why do hot guys have to be good at menipulating people.

i rubbed my head, trying to keep steady.

**"Do have a legal document stating this. If so, id like to see it immediatly and look it over with my atterney."**

**"Wow. You're full of surprises. Ok. But first lets go shopping."**

**"I'm not up for it like i stated before. hand over the document or i walk. because i have no LEGAL statement saying i am bound to you. So as of the LAW, this KITTY shit doesn't exsist unless i see it in fine print. Do you understand Mr. kaname."**

**"So Kitty speaks law. Impresive."**

The way he talked to me agrivated me more and more. My headache was getting worse by the second. normally when i put on my lawyer face people run. but to him it was just utter amusument. Ahh what a pain.

**"Enough!"**

This time my voice was horse i bearly recongnized it as my own. i stumbled a little tryign to make sence of what was going on. i saw Kaname's lips moving but i herd nothing. it was like the show charlie brown when all you hear the adults say its wah wah wah. i felt like i was in some silent movie. everything started to fade again.

And i fainted again. i swear as many times i faint im surprised i didnt get brain damage. Now we're going to rewind a bit so you understand the whole brother complex thing.

* * *

sorry it took me so long to update. i honestly forgot all about fanfiction for a while. story of my life... ha ha ha ha


End file.
